I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bait boxes of the type used on small fishing boats, and more particularly to bait boxes of the type used for live fishing bait which require continuously fresh and oxygenated water for survival.
II. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The typical angler is familiar with the problems of keeping shrimp, minnows and other bait alive and active during long periods of fishing. When large numbers of these bait animals are confined to a relatively small area, they quickly deplete the oxygen supply within the container and become sluggish in their movement or die. These generally inactive bait animals are not nearly as desirable to the fish as fresh bait, and therefore after long periods of fishing the "luck" of the angler generally subsides.
Other inventors have approached this problem by providing pumps which circulate water through the bait box and thereby provide fresh, oxygenated water for consumption by the bait. However, the use of expensive and troublesome pumps or motors in systems of this type greatly increases their cost. Furthermore, the noise produced by these active devices often disturbs the fish to the point where the fish will not come near the boat.
Some inventors have also utilized recessed ram ports within the hull of the boat for collecting small quantities of water under pressure and depositing this water within bait containers. However, the use of any ram water collector which requires an additional opening within the hull of the boat tends to produce breaches in the structural integrity and watertight nature of the hull and thus causes great concern to the angler. The use of such inset ram water collectors within the hull of the boat furthermore limits the portability of the bait box and prevents its use within various types and styles of boats.
In contrast to these unsuccessful and expensive efforts, the present invention employs a ram water collector which may be removably mounted to the side or the stern of the boat for collecting water and transporting the water to an input device which empties into the bait box container. An output device is likewise coupled to the bait box container and is connected through flexible tubing to a suction device which is mounted generally adjacent to the ram collector. The suction device is oriented in order to collect and withdraw water from within the container as the boat travels over the body of water. In this manner no expensive or troublesome pumps or other active devices are required in order to circulate the fresh water through the bait box.
The present invention may also include an air scoop or ram air device for collecting air under pressure and passing it through the water within the container in order to increase the oxygen content thereof. The angler need only to orient the air scoop generally against the flow of air as the boat moves over the body of water or in the alternative is being towed on a trailer behind an automobile.